disney_princess_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 1: Elsa's Pov
(Elsa's Pov) Liz.V.Love (talk) 00:14, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I sat up in my bed with a start. I had another bad dream. I rub my forhead and slid my feat from under my blue and purple silky planket. I take my Platium Blode hair out of its painful bun and shake in loose. As quickly as it was down it was back up in a bun. After the whole kingdom of ice problem i have gone back to my queenly self. I stand up off my bed and make my way to the Powder room on suite. I look in the mirror and sigh with dissapointment. I am wearing a very detailed white night gown and my hair is horrible put up it its bun. I guess i was more tired then i thought. I took it down again and stair in the mirror. The hair is just to my belly button and it frames my face perfectly. My blue eyes shine like ice and i get sad. I was starting to get used to living back in the castle with my sister Anna but every so often i get depressed missing my Ice castle but, i haven't dared to go back. I look away from the mirror and leave the powder room, leaving my hair down. I open the curtains to still find it pitch black. By the angle of the moon it must have been only midnight. Knowing i couldn't fall back asleep and head to my wardrobe. I throw open the two oak doors and scan my outfits. My eyes land on my blue dress. Even though the dress was made with my powers it really isn't ice, just like Anna's ice skates that i made aren't ice. I grab the purple long sleave dress with red roses next to it and throw it on. I put my hair in the twisted bun and feeling satisfied start heading out the door. Before i steped out i realized something. I left my gold crown at the ice palce when i left last month. This whole time i had no crown. The crown was the last thing my father gave me. Knowning that i really wanted it back i used it as an excuse to go back. I have done it once before and i am going to do it again. I made an ice portal to the ice castle. I step through and i am in shock. The ice castle still stands. I thought that summer might melt it. Suddenly Marsh mellow comes skipping into the castle. "MARSH MELLOW!" My voice shouts. He stops skipping and sees me. Ice tears start streaming. "MOMMY!" He crys running toward me. He picks me up and swings me. "Hi big guy." I say. "I thought you left me." He says excited to finaly see me again. "Well i am here now." I say as he puts me down. He jumps and claps. "Can i protect you again?" He asks like its a big game. Marsh Mellow is like a big baby. "Not today i am just here for my crown." I say searching around. His face goes slack and he starts pouting. Thats when i realize its on his head. He takes it off and starts crying. "I wanna be king of castle." He say inbetween crys. He places the crown in my hand and sits in a lump. I place my crown on my head. "Do you wanna see magic?" He nods and wipes some tears. I wave my hand and feel a tug in my gut. A large golden crown forms on top of his head. "YAY!! I AM KING!!" He says happy again. "I will vist again soon." I say. To busy to pay any attention to me i slip back through. I sigh with relief. That wasn't that bad. I look over outside and the 8 o'clock sun shines through. I wave my hand and the view of Marsh mellow disappers and the portal closes. Not long after a light knock sounds at my door.